Our Life Story
by MusicLover212
Summary: May and Drew have gone through a lot together, from their first meeting, to their first contest together, and to even their first travels together. Alphabet Challenge. Contestshipping. Collection of 26 one-shots.
1. Annoyance

**1. Annoyance**

* * *

His words constantly rang through the inner depths of her mind.

As the brunette trotted along the sidewalk, she muttered to herself. "Who does that green-headed freak think he is? Telling me I've got no style; I'll have Squirtle freeze off his smirking face with an Ice Beam!" Smiling, she continued ranting. "You know, I could always burn off his hair with Combusken's Overheat! It'll be a perfect imitation of a forest fire!"

The paved concrete abruptly ended, bringing May to a sudden patch of land that was covered in grass. She narrowed her eyes at the abundant amounts of plant life. "Stupid Grasshead."

The blowing wind breezed through each individual blade of grass, making the landscape seem like a waving sea of verdure. The sun shone behind May, elongating her shadow and overcasting it on the several sprouts overhead. Staring forward with a dumbfounded look on her face, the brunette had one simple thought in her head comprised of one simple word. _Pretty…_

She was so entranced by the peaceful environment around her that she didn't hear the muffled sound of footsteps behind her.

"Thinking of me?"

May rotated her body around immediately and glared at the smirking figure in front of her.

"I mean, it's just that—" he flipped his hair, "—you seemed so absolutely captivated that you must've…" the chartreuse-haired boy continued, but May simply ignored his self-praising words, clearly annoyed by his presence.

She cut him off. "What are you doing here, Drew?"

The boy gasped, as if surprised by something. "You remembered my name! I feel so honored!" he said, his tone laced with sarcasm. "Well, if you must know, I'm here for the Pokémon Contest. Aren't you?"

May stared at him with a blank look on her face. She looked at him intently with the words "Pokémon Contest" repeating themselves over and over again in the back of her mind. She ran off in a full sprint. Shoving Drew out of the way, she yelled a certain string of words that we would remember all too well.

"Oh, Arceus, I forgot!"

* * *

After growing weary, May had simply started to walk in fast strides around the city asking strangers for directions on how to get to the Contest Hall. However, even after asking multiple people for navigation help, she got lost.

And, of course, she was greeted yet again by Drew.

"Lost, now, are we?" He raised an eyebrow at the tired brunette who had most likely grown too tired to even come back with a smart retort. "He pointed in the opposite direction she was facing and quickly looked over at his watch. "You have two minutes before registration is closed."

As soon as he finished speaking, she took off in another run.

Drew murmured something quietly under his breath as May had started to disappear under the horizon. "Looks like I know who not to trust with directions…"

* * *

The Contest Hall was filled with a serene silence.

One of the workers at the front counter went over to the other worker and said, "I think that's all of the participants for today's contest!"

The other employee walked out from behind the counter and stared up at the hanging clock in the center of the room. She nodded in agreement and smiled. "It's 12:02! We better start setting up the stage for the first round appeals!"

Just then, May flew through the glass entrance and slammed her hands down on the marble counter. There was no hesitation. "Is it too late to enter?" she questioned with a fierce, firm voice.

"Sorry, but registration ended around two minutes ago." With that said, both of the employees left in order to start arranging for the soon-to-start contest.

The brunette groaned and fell back, face-first, onto one of the puffy red chairs.

A couple of minutes later, Drew walked into the room. He noticed May sulking in one of the few chairs and rapidly came to a conclusion. "Didn't make it, did you?"

May attempted to shake her head, but her face was covered with the chair material's smooth surface. Drew noticed the gesture, though. He sighed, but a smirk was plastered onto his face immediately afterwards. "Now you can watch me win the contest," Drew spoke with arrogance. "Maybe you'll learn a thing or two from it."

The brunette exhaled sharply and glared at the smirking chartreuse-haired boy standing behind her. She stood up, walked over to his side, shoved him down to the floor, and promptly sat on him. There was a look of triumph splattered all over her face. "Why would I need help from someone like you?"

"Well, if you happened to accept my help, then maybe you would be less violent," Drew responded with a twitch of annoyance. After all, his face _was_ pushed up against the hard, tiled floor.

"Nah," replied May, smirking. "Provoking people is more fun."

* * *

_A/N: ... This was a short chapter. My writing feels kind of rusty, though. I'll have to work on that. XD_

_Review~_


	2. Banter

**2. Banter**

* * *

"Now, Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip on that frisbee!"

The brunette quickly twirled around on her left foot, throwing a pink frisbee towards her Pokémon. The flying disc spun and cut through the air with ease.

The Pokémon, Bulbasaur, extended out a green vine from the small bulb located on its back and with a simple flick and turn, sharply attacked the airborne frisbee. As a result, the disc shattered into multiple fragments that were scattered everywhere. The sunlight caused sparkles to spread across the sky.

In response to that recently performed appeal, May beamed. She spread her arms, indicating for Bulbasaur to come towards her.

Beautifly, who was simply hovering in the air next to its trainer, squealed in delight. Like Bulbasaur, it also had the ability to stunningly split a frisbee, except it used the move String Shot as opposed to Bulbasaur's Vine Whip.

The teal Pokémon started running towards its trainer, and the two embraced. "That was amazing! Probably the best appeal you've ever done!" the novice coordinator exclaimed brightly.

"I wouldn't say that it's the best, but it's certainly better than your first." A voice came out from behind May, startling her. "That one was pretty appalling."

Upon hearing the familiar voice, May's face hardened into a glare.

"Of course, you could never possibly catch up to my level of excellence," Drew said with a smirk.

Keeping her face clenched in a stiff gaze, May retaliated, "What level of excellence? Contests are a symbol of grace of elegance. I don't see any of that charm in your aquamarine-colored pants." She paused, hoping to add a more dramatic effect. "Like seriously."

Unfazed, Drew responded. "You should also try to work on your insults, along with your appeals. Like seriously," he imitated the brunette's earlier statement. "Besides, I'll have you know that the light tint of my blue pants greatly offsets the dramatic crimson color of my—"

"Of your what?" the frustrated brunette interrupted. "I see not a single color on your outfit that portrays any shade of re—"

Drew stuck a brilliant red rose right in front of her face, impeding her statement. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sheer amount of ignorance emanating from your body. It blinded me," he said with a smirk plastered over his cocky expression.

May daintily picked up the rose by the stem, and her angry expression quickly faded away into a gentle smile, despite Drew's blatancy with his earlier insult. "Oh, is this for me? How—"

And, yet again, she was cut off. "Of course it's not for you!" he dismissed her with a simple wave of his hand. "It's for Beautifly! She certainly has made a lot of progress since I last saw her appeal. However, it seems that her trainer still has a lot to work on." Drew continued, his smirk never wavering. "At this rate, you'll never catch up to my standards."

May just glared at him, clearly fuming.

Bulbasaur, on the other hand, carefully nudged Drew's leg as if he wanted some sort of acknowledgement from the young male coordinator. The chartreuse-haired coordinator looked down towards the grass-type Pokémon, observing the expression on the small creature's face. Crouching down to his knees, Drew pet Bulbasaur's head.

"Don't worry, you did good too. Here," he said, thrusting out a second rose and placing it on the ground in front of Bulbasaur. In response, Bulbasaur picked up the flower and stuffed the petals in its mouth.

Drew simply laughed while May looked at the two with a dumbfounded look on her face. Her mouth agape, she mumbled, "Who knew that Drew Hayden would act like this around Pokémon?"

With a smug look on his face, said coordinator flicked his bangs off to one side. "Well, I guess my masculine charm works on everyone and everything, not just females."

Rolling her eyes, May smartly retorted, "Eh, I don't think so. Maybe the compatibility between you and Bulbasaur is simply there because you both have a certain affinity towards plants. I mean, Bulbasaur is a grass-type Pokémon, and you," she halted her speech momentarily, "you have that mop of grass placed upon your head."

Flipping his hair yet again, Drew responded. "It's one of the many things everybody loves about me."

* * *

The lights shined brightly in the Contest Hall as confetti rained down from sprinklers on the ceiling. The word, "WINNER" was placed across the main screen that rose above the front stage. Just above the short phrase, a picture of a young brunette with pigtails was displayed along with a picture of her Pokémon, Beautifly.

Located at the center of the main stage was that same girl, who was proudly holding up a pink ribbon with white stripes. The crowd roared with adrenaline still pumping through the veins, as the final match had come to a close finish.

However, that adrenaline was nothing close to the kind experienced by May, who had recently won the Fallarbor Town Contest. As she walked back out of the building, her body still shook from the excitement of being on-stage. And winning, nonetheless.

On her way back to the Pokémon Center, May encountered her green-haired rival (who she had just beat in the previous contest, even though the two didn't engage in an actual battle against each other).

"Congratulations," he said monotonously. "That last battle you had against Grace seemed to be really stressful."

"Thanks, Drew! I didn't know that you could be capable of giving out such optimism!" May responded happily, though there was a tinge of sarcasm infused into her voice.

He shrugged it off but immediately went back to his past demeanor. "Of course, if you had faced me in the semi-finals, you certainly would've lost."

"Yeah, but then you would've lost against Grace."

"Minor details."

May merely rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, May." With that said, Drew turned around and walked away.

The brunette shouted after him, cupping her hands in order to amplify the sound. "If I ever battle you, I'll surely win!"

Without turning back, he raised his arm and waved with the back of his hand facing outward.

He left with his signature smirk on his face.

* * *

_A/N: ... Drew feels really OOC to me... .-. Meh oh well XP_

_Review?~ :)_


End file.
